Rest
by lorvekinkin
Summary: Tsuna is tired and he wants a break


**Disclaimer : KHR isn't mine**

**Warning : Horrible grammar**

Tsuna is tired. His fingers are all numbed from signing too much paperworks. He can't feel his legs, probably had fallen asleep as all he did was sitting, only moving for a little toilet break.

He sighs. Sometimes, he wishes his guardians to stop ruining everything each time they go for a mission. Paperworks were such pain in the ass and he could sign them with sighs accompanying him all day. Don't get him wrong. He loved them from the bottom of his heart, he really do, but love alone won't help him do his _goddamn paperworks. _

He cannot feel neither his hands nor legs. He leans his back on his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as headache was approaching. The previous few days were so hectic that he could barely remember if he had taken a break or not. Kyouya had managed to break a building—a _whole_ freaking building for fuck sake!—during his usual fight with Mukuro (he'd made them pay using their own money instead. It was their fault.) and Lambo had, accidentally, kill someone else's dog with his lightening flame during his outdoor practice (he had asked how did the young guardian could oh-so-accidentally killed the poor pet. Lambo only shrugged and answered "The dog annoys me so I struck it with my flame. It was a good practice.") Needless to say, Lambo was grounded and was forbidden to practice outside for the whole month while Hayato had, oh let's not talk about how the storm had blow up the left wing of the mansion with his experiment of new weapon. Takeshi and onii-san was on their way to create more trouble but they probably saw his furious face and stopped immediately. Only Chrome had stayed quiet, being the real angel she was, and Tsuna thought maybe he should have Chrome as his only guardian. The others can find themselves a new sky.

He tries rolling his stiff shoulder, only to end up with muscle pain instead of relief. He winced, feeling the aches of his protesting muscles slowly attacking him right after he got rid the numbness from sitting and writing too long.

He sighed again. It had been a while since he'd last seen his family wasn't it? Now that he thinks about it, how many days have it been since he last had meal with them? He had sent them, every each of them on a mission that consumed at least a week so they're probably still on mission, aren't they?

Ah, it's no wonder that the mansion was so quiet.

His stomach grumbles. He glances at his table, hoping to find something he could eat, maybe biscuits or anything. He was met with a huge disappointment when he only found an empty cup of previously filled with coffee. When did he last eat a decend meal instead of coffee again? A week ago? No, probably longer than that. There were black spot dancing around his memory lane, blocking few of his memories that had him barely remember when was the last time he had consumed real food. He remembered having few servants knocking his door to send food but moving toward the door was a huge pain—he refused to use his energy—so he just left the knocking unanswered and continued his works. In the end, he was, unconsciously, starving himself to the point that he barely had any energy to lift his fingers.

He had checked his schedule for the day and fortunately, there was no meeting scheduled for him. It is one of those rare days that he finally able to breath without trouble, and have an uninterrupted sleep. Considering the hammering headache he's having right now, it'd probably been three or four days since he last sleep on his bed, or even sleep. His eyelids are getting heavier now that he's finally stop doing his works but he's afraid that if he fall asleep now, he will probably wake up the next week, looking how tired his body is and he definitely cannot allow that. Just for tomorrow, there are at least two meetings coming for him, one is for alliance (Vongola was big, but it's getting bigger and stronger under his wings.) and another for, huh, what was it for again? Maybe he should call Hayato for the details again. He's really bad at remembering his meetings' details at times like these. It's a good thing that his right hand man very reliable.

Maybe he should keep Hayato and Chrome for his guardians and let the others free.

He blinks as the room is getting darker in his sight. Did he close the curtains? Or is it night already? He had lost the track of time already. Loosing too much meals and sleeps had probably messed up his already-wrecked brain. Now that he thinks about it, his sanity is probably at a critical condition, waiting to be shaved completely.

Or maybe, he was already insane. Who else could smile under destructions and explosions his own family made like him? People calls him saint, he himself thinks he's insane. What a funny world he's living in.

The door of his room slammed open before he could heave another sighs. He rises his gaze to the intruder(s), revealing a familiar smile and calming rain flame, and another all black figure with a little hint of orange on the fedora.

Tsuna stares at the two figures.

The rain smiles wide and waves his hands that's holding a manila folder, probably the mission's reports. "Yo, Tsuna!" Takeshi greets.

The other one—Reborn, Tsuna's tired brain supplied—raised his eyebrows and tilted his fedora. The hitman, now looking well in his early twenties body instead of his infant one, is probably studying his figure, and is not satisfied considering how piercing the look was as it's directed to him. Reborn sighed. "Dame-Tsuna, you looked dead."

Tsuna snorted at that. "Gee thanks." He shakes his head and smiles. "How's your mission going?"

Takeshi laughs and Tsuna felt a wave of rain flame washed over him. It feels nice. "It went unexpectedly well. We managed to finish it earlier than what we've planned." Both Takeshi and Reborn walk to his table to hand their report.

Tsuna nods, and take the folder to check the report. Black dots are dancing in his sight, he wonders why. He tries to blink away the dots, but it was no avail. Instead, it was getting bigger and it sure is uncomfortable.

"Tsuna?" Takeshi's voice echoed in his ears. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Before he could croak out an 'I'm okay', he feels his body being lifted and he's already on someone's shoulder, his beat guess is Reborn, considering the smell of expensive Cologne. Takeshi smells like Japanese tea so it seems that his guess is right.

He tries to struggle—he really did but there's just so much his tired body could do—and found Reborn's grip on his waist just got stronger.

He pouts. "Reborn, let me go!" He protested, with so little heat in it. Sun flame is radiating from the hitman's body and it eases his tiredness a little. His own sky flame hums approvingly at the soothing sun. Though he really doesn't appreciate being carried like a sack of potatoes like this.

Takeshi laughs at the background and Tsuna hisses at him like a very threatening cat. What a traitor.

"Dame-Tsuna, you've lost weight again. What did I say about taking a proper meal?" Reborn told him when they're on their way to Tsuna's bedroom, Takeshi was following closely behind just in case if his sky faints from having too much blood in his head.

Tsuna snorts. "It's not my fault that my muscle says to stay on my seat and finishes the load of paperworks that seems to knows no end. I just happened to follow the flow." He answers lazily, eyes getting closed but he hold it. It won't be good to fall asleep on Reborn's shoulder. The hitman will hit him if he drools on the expensive suit.

He got thrown into the bed for his answer, luckily no bullet coming along. It's probably one of the day that Reborn has chosen to have a little mercy on the poor-little-Tuna.

"Sleep. We'll wake you up for dinner." Reborn says shortly.

Tsuna protested again, even if his eyelids are getting seriously heavy. "But work—"

It was Takeshi who cut him off, instead of the hitman. "Work can be done tomorrow Tsuna. I don't want you to collapse because you're overworked. Gokudera will throw a fit if he knows this." He was laughing but there's a glint of wariness in his eyes and the concern is not being hidden at all. Tsuna can tell that Takeshi meant well and it seems that he couldn't ignore the concern eyes that are directed to him.

He sighed. "Fine, but wake me up if anything happens."

Takeshi laughs. "Don't worry Tsuna. There's only me and Reborn here. The mansion's safe."

"Yes Dame-Tsuna." Reborn interrupts, a small smirk of amusement displays on his lips. "I'll shoot everyone if they cause trouble so sleep. I know you need it."

Not really assured with the two of them, Tsuna thunks that maybe he should let it slide for once and let his own body to relax. He fell into a dreamless sleep with a small smile.

At time like this, he just happens to love his family a lot, and he knows he won't trade them for anything else in this world.

*

**Omake**

"You know, Tsuna might not notice this but he sleeps like a baby." Takeshi said once he was sure that his sky was asleep. He smiled. "Look at how he curls his body and he looks so vulnerable like that. I feel like I can attack him and he won't wake up."

Reborn smirked, his hand fast working on his phone, on the camera to be exact. He snapped few pictures before keeping his phone back into his pocket. "Well, you're not the only one who feels that." He told Takeshi and leave the room.

The rain guardian's eyes sharpened before a grin appeared on his face as he walk after Reborn. "Well, I don't mind sharing."

**Note**:

Oh well, I know this is cliché as hell but it's been in my brain for so so long already. :')

I write this super randomly so pardon me okay?

Thank you for reading


End file.
